


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 8: Biblioteca

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: En los días nublados somos personas distintas.
Kudos: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 8: Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

> Un relato súper aburrido en el que no pasa nada, solo está nublado.

Mientras atraviesa las pesadas puertas de madera, Lila piensa que ojalá tuviera más a menudo una buena excusa para ir a la biblioteca. Sobre todo en días nublados como aquel. No pasa muchas veces que el informe meteorológico anuncie lluvia en días festivos, especialmente a final de verano, por lo que Lila tiende a vivir esos días como si no contaran. Un espacio en el tiempo en el que pudiera simplemente existir.

En días como aquellos, Lila optaba por actividades como visitar una galería de arte, o pasarse la tarde con su libreta frente al ventanal de alguna cafetería, esperando a ver llover. Sin embargo, hoy ha decidido ir a la biblioteca municipal. Es un edificio antiguo y grande, pero se esconde entre callejas y edificios residenciales, por lo que jamás te lo encontrarías a menos que lo estuvieras buscando. Nada más entrar, te encuentras con una recepción rectangular en la que trabajan cuatro señoras que podrían haber sido hermanas, y que gobiernan el lugar sin alzar la voz, valiéndose tan solo de miradas mordaces.

Lila las saluda con un breve gesto de cabeza y se dirige hacia las escaleras que suben al segundo nivel. La planta superior funciona como un donut, desde cuyo agujero central aún se puede ver la recepción y parte de las estanterías de la planta baja. Mientras camina, Lila observa a los pocos extraños hay en la biblioteca aquel día. Al contrario que en época de exámenes, apenas hay una persona para cada mesa. Lila sonríe, sabía que era el día perfecto para venir. De vez en cuando alguien levanta la vista momentáneamente para mirarla, pero nadie se detiene demasiado. Todo el mundo parece existir acorde al tiempo. 

En los días nublados somos personas distintas.

Normalmente a esas horas de la mañana, la luz entraría generosamente por los ventanales, pero gracias a las nubles que cubrían el cielo, en la biblioteca solo había una iluminación gris y penumbrosa. La humedad y el fresco del exterior parecían filtrarse por las grietas de las paredes y envenenar tanto a libros como a personas. Lila sentía la magia correr por sus venas. El día de hoy no existía. El día de era para malgastar, observar y leer. Ojalá todos los días fueran así.

Encontró entre varias estanterías un estrecho rincón de lectura formado por dos butacas y una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el que, de otra manera, probablemente hubiera sido el rincón más oscuro del lugar. Era el sitio perfecto. Lila se acomodó en una de las butacas y sacó su libro y su termo de su bolsa sin prisa, disfrutando cada paso del proceso. Tras probar varias posturas, encontró una cómoda, y entonces abrió la novela por el donde el marcador le indicaba que se había quedado leyendo. 

El libro era Emma, de Jane Austen. No podía haber sido cualquier otro. Mientras leía acerca de bajos de vestidos llenos de barros tras largas caminatas y veladas junto a la chimenea acompañadas de olor a té y el chisporroteo de la lluvia en los cristales, Lila sentía como si su alma se diera una ducha. El estrés y la monotonía de la vida real se iban paliando, y poco a poco su alma se hacía más ligera. El aire que respiraba en esos momentos era el aire limpio de un prado muy lejos de allí, y su pelo era despeinado por el frío viento de antiguos acantilados.

El camino de vuelta a su apartamento sería duro. Ojalá todos los días fueran así.


End file.
